Trying To Be Genuine
by ToraTracks
Summary: Sora and Roxas are returning to there home town to visit their older brother Leon, who has clearly lost it. Not to mention having to deal with teenage romances along the way. What else could go wrong? RikuXSora, AxelXRoxas.


**Trying To Be Genuine**

Why do I do this to myself? Two fics at the same time, when both have just started.

Anyway, this fic is going to be sad, no doubt about it, it won't get sad for awhile though. But it will also be happy and hopefully a bit funny.

The main pairing is RikuXSora with some AxelXRoxas and Maybe, just maybe LeonXCloud (I'm not sure about this one) Rated M for a reason.

I do not own KH, in anyway.

**Chapter 1**

**7****th**** May**

Sora watched the ferry departed from the shore, hating the growing stretch of ocean that came between him and the land. Ahead the clouds were grey and stormy, and Sora returned to the inside shelter with a frown. His eyes darted around the room until they focused on a rather green looking boy sitting on the leather chairs by the bar area. Sora sauntered over to him and sat down facing him.

"How're you feeling Rox?" Sora asked, leaning forward to rub the boys back lightly.

"Not as bad as before," The boy replied after a short pause, clutching his stomach as the ferry rocked ominously.

"Want a travel pill?"

"Nah, we'll arrive before it kicks in anyway," Roxas admitted with a sigh.

Sora leant back in his chair, letting himself relax as the ferry swayed gently in ocean. It was the first time in a while that he had felt so peaceful, perhaps because he was returning to his home town for the first time in six years. He and his twin brother Roxas had moved to the mainland at the age of ten, and they were finally going home.

A few weeks ago, their father had sprung the news of his upcoming marriage upon them, and that his new fiancé was moving in with them. He had decided that it would be best if Sora and Roxas gave their father and future step-mother some time alone, and so he had arranged to live with their elder brother Leon until everything was sorted out. Sora's frown deepened at the memory.

"Are you still thinking about it?" Sora looked up to see Roxas staring at him with questioning eyes.

"Yeah," Sora sighed, "I mean really? What's the point of sending us to stay with Leon? We need to get to know her too, and we'll have to attend a new school here..."

"Roxas shrugged. "He does have a wedding to plan, and school will work out fine. It makes things easier for everyone. And I bet dad knew it'd be good for us to spend some time with Leon,"

Sora thought about it for a while. Roxas was probably right, and they rarely got to see Leon these days, after he had returned to the island where he had grown up, saying it was, and always would be, his home. Seeing that his brother was still caught up in his thoughts, Roxas reached over and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora was pulled from his musings and gave Roxas a grin, before glancing out the window and watching eagerly as Destiny Island came into view.

"Attention all passengers. We are now approaching Destiny Island. Please be sure to have all belongings with you when you depart. Thankyou for travelling with is today, and we hope your voyage was pleasant." The intercom crackled over the chatter of the other passengers, and immediately people sprung into action, collecting children and locating luggage.

"Will you be ok?" Sora asked Roxas in concern, as his brother held his head in his hands as the ferry shuddered to a stop. Roxas nodded in relief as the ferry came to a final halt, and they grabbed their bags and made their way to the exit with crowds of others.

Outside, the sky was a bright blue, and the sea was calm and sparkled merrily in the sunlight. As they wandered out into the parking area, a familiar face approached them, and identical smiles lit their faces.

"Leon!" They shouted to him, and the taller man came and hugged them each in turn, and they greeted him with enthusiastic hugs of their own

"Safe trip?" Leon asked as he led them away towards a car.

"Yep! Roxas isn't feeling too well though," Sora sighed as Leon took their bags and loaded them into the car. Once they were seated, Leon started the car and they set off. Sora watched eagerly as the scenery flew by in a blur. The island hadn't changed at all, and as the road wound up a mountain, Sora listened as Leon and Roxas sang along to a song on the radio. It felt like home.

Finally the road passed over the mountain, and towards a small town. As they stopped at a pair of traffic lights, Roxas pointed out of the window.

"Is that Tidus and Pence?"

Sora stared from the window too, and confirmed that it was indeed Tidus and Pence, and also Wakka, Olette, Riku and a few others they had known as children. They were walking and laughing with each other, clutching ice creams in their hands. The twins grinned in excitement as the car moved on, and Leon smiled fondly as he watched them from the corner of his eye.

Presently, the car reached its destination, and Leon turned sharply onto the drive. Stepping out of the car, he led his brothers into their house, dragging their luggage behind them.

"Sora, the room at the end is yours, and Roxas can take the one opposite," Leon directed, "Go unpack and get cleaned up, you have two hours,"

"Why? Are we going out?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, so get on with it," Leon told them before disappearing through another door.

Sora and Roxas trudged up the stairs towards their assigned rooms, and Sora turned towards Roxas curiously.

"here do you think we're going?"

"To eat? I don't know," Roxas replied.

Shaking his head, Sora gave up and dragged his bags to his room to unpack.

* * *

Thanks to Spain who edited this for me, and raged about my grammar. She loves me really.


End file.
